Imago
by Gryvon
Summary: Nakahara/Kojima. Ten years later.


Nakahara Atsushi didn't look away from the computer as the apartment door opened and shut. His fingers tapped out a steady beat on the keyboard, punctuated by the sharp clack of the enter key and the thump-thump of shoes being dropped on the floor. Computer code slowly filled the screen but his mind had already wandered away from for loops and if statements. Memory filled the gaps where his hearing failed, and between the two he caught the soft wisp of fabric on wood as Kojima's coat slid onto the hanger, the jingle of keys as they were dropped into the tray set on the little table by the door for just that purpose – because otherwise Yuki would have been racing around every morning trying to remember where he'd put them – and the quiet patter of socked feet on hardwood floors.

His fingers moved even as his eyes closed, and he smiled. He could picture Yuki setting his briefcase next to the couch before heading into the bedroom. Once inside, he'd unbuckle his belt, sliding the leather off and hanging it on a hook on the back of their closet door, mixed in with Atsushi's own belt and their ties. That was the next garment to go. Silk slid against cotton, slithering around Yuki's neck before falling into the hamper on top of a pair of Atsushi's jeans and some of Yuki's t-shirts. The dress shirt was next. Some days Yuki would change into a t-shirt, others he'd just leave his undershirt on and not bother with anything further.

The file came to an end and Atsushi opened his eyes to scan over the code. He saw no obvious errors so he saved the file and ran it through the compiler. Status messages flew over the screen as the door opened. He turned.

Yuki paused in the doorway, a smile already in place. His pants hung loose around his hips, his shirt was tight against his skin. It was perhaps one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Admittedly, when it came to Yuki, he was biased.

The computer beeped at him but he ignored it.

"I'm home." Yuki's voice was soft. He'd lost some of the bubbly vibrancy of his youth but Atsushi knew it wasn't far gone. He could still see it hiding in the mischievous twinkle in Yuki's eyes.

"Welcome back," Atsushi said, completing their evening ritual.

Yuki stepped away from the door frame, his socked feet soundless on the carpet. Atsushi waited.

They'd both changed from the children they once had been, though that was only to be expected. There were the obvious changes – they'd both mellowed, Atsushi smiled more, and Yuki had calmed down considerably from the excitable child Atsushi had first fallen in love with. Other changes were more subtle, like the way Atsushi no longer longed for the sea or how Yuki had finally put away the mechanical pencil he'd used as a lucky charm during their exams. He took the changes as they came, and while Yuki was different, Atsushi couldn't help but love him more for it.

"Are you busy?" Yuki asked as he sidled close. Atsushi's chair spun easily under Yuki's hands until Atsushi was facing Yuki instead of the computer.

He smiled wider and lifted his hands to Yuki's sides. His fingers toyed with the hem of Yuki's shirt. "Not anymore."

Yuki took another step forward, moving as sinuously as a cat as he placed his hands on the back of Atsushi's chair and slid onto Atsushi's lap, his legs dangling over the arms of the chair.

The hesitancy of their first touches was long gone, along with the blushing shyness of their youth. Some days he missed the way Yuki would turn red at the mere thought of sex, but that never lasted long. There was, after all, something incredible about knowing exactly how to turn Yuki on with just a touch, or even a look, and none of the blushing or stammering was nearly as sexy as the way Yuki would move his hips forward just so, indicating exactly what he wanted without a single word.

Atsushi slipped his hands under Yuki's shirt, pushing the fabric up as Yuki's mouth latched onto one of Atsushi's ears. A wet tongue trailed along the rim of his ear. Yuki's mouth closed over Atsushi's earlobe, worrying it gently between his teeth. His hips moved, rocking slowly in a suggestive motion, pressing down just over the growing bulge in Atsushi's jeans.

"Atsushi..." Yuki moaned softly. The sound alone was enough to hasten Atsushi's hands. He flung Yuki's shirt aside and reached down to cup the matching bulge in Yuki's pants, squeezing tightly for a brief moment. Yuki arched into his hand with a gasp, the sound muffled as he pressed his face into Atsushi's hair.

He slid his hands around, cupping the round globes of Yuki's ass before continuing up to the waistband of Yuki's pants. His hands reversed directions, sliding between fabric and bare skin and taking the fabric away with them. Yuki leaned forward, his chest centimeters from Atsushi's face as he reached for the desk drawer. It was hard to resist temptation when it was so close in front of him.

Atsushi's teeth closed over a nipple, earning him another moan as he alternately sucked and bit at the skin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuki pull a packet from the desk drawer. He ripped the corner off with his teeth, squeezing gel onto his fingers before reaching back. Atsushi let one of his hands follow Yuki's and he pressed inside along with his lover, his finger brushing against Yuki's own lubricated digits. Yuki's entire body shook with anticipation and it wasn't long before he pulled his fingers out.

Two hands pulled open Atsushi's pants. He lifted his hips, shifting forward just enough to let Yuki slide their pants far enough out of the way to get his erection lined up with Yuki's entrance. Yuki pushed himself down onto Atsushi without hesitation, his breath catching as Atsushi filled him. They worked together, Atsushi's hands gripping Yuki's hips, Yuki's legs rocking against the arms of the chair. It was slow, drawn out in a way that made it all the more erotic. Pleasure built inside of Atsushi, pooling in his stomach and tingling along his nerves, gathering like clouds before a storm. Yuki's knuckles were white against the back of the chair, a sharp contrast to the faint flush of his skin.

Release caught him by surprise and he jerked, hips slamming up inside of Yuki and knocking Yuki forward into Atsushi. Liquid dripped down onto his legs but he didn't stop. Yuki was still hard, his eyes half-lidded as he panted, waiting for release. Atsushi could already feel his erection waning but he kept pulling Yuki down onto him.

He knew that Yuki was close, he could tell by the pleading little moans that fell from Yuki's lips between each shaky breath and the way Yuki's thighs were tense around him. Atsushi leaned forward slowly, timing his movements with another sudden jerk of his hips. He bit down firmly at the junction of Yuki's neck and shoulder at the same time as his hips slammed hard into Yuki. Yuki's shout filled the apartment. His release splattered against Atsushi's chest.

Yuki's arms went around him and Atsushi returned the embrace. Neither of them moved, content for now to stay intertwined, breathing softly of the other's scent.

No matter what changes the years brought, Atsushi knew that one thing would always be the same.

He was loved.


End file.
